During the last decade, terrestrial broadcasting has evolved from analog to digital. Currently, discussions are underway for implementing the next generation terrestrial television broadcasting system. The next generation system is expected to broadcast larger amounts of data and be implemented as a hybrid system in which data is provided via over the air (OTA) and over the top (OTT) delivery paths. A method for establishing a more accurate system time is needed to increase the speed at which data passes from a content provider to a reception apparatus for presentation to a user and/or to facilitate synchronization of data received over the OTA and OTT delivery paths.
For example, in Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 which is one of the next generation terrestrial broadcasting specifications, it is determined that UDP/IP, that is, an Internet protocol (IP) packet including an user datagram protocol (UDP) packet is mainly used in data transmission, instead of a transport stream (TS) packet. In broadcasting methods other than ATSC 3.0, use of an IP packet in the future is expected.
When broadcasting is performed by using TS, a program clock reference (PCR) is transmitted as time information for synchronizing a transmission side with a reception side (for example, see “ARIB STD-B44 ver. 2.0”, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, this method of transport stream is being phased out as integration with the internet becomes prevalent.